


Beauty and the Beast

by Belle_Baggins



Category: Disney Beauty and the Beast, The Hobbit
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Baggins/pseuds/Belle_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Baggins was living an ordinary life in the Shire until she stumbled upon an adventure in the castle of a Dwarf King overcome by dragon sickness. The castle staff wonders, could this be the one to break the spell cast upon them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and I hope I can excite this nicely and not mess it up >.

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there was a Dwarvish ruler named Thorin Oakenshield. He was a mighty Dwarf, brave and did care about his people and did all he could to protect them from harm. However, his heart was not as strong as his physical strength for greed of the many treasures of his kingdom took hold of him and slowly he dwindled into the evil class of dragon-sickness. 

The dragon-sickness changed Thorin to where all he thought was his gold, and he wouldn't let his staff come anywhere near it. But one night, an old man came into the palace, seeking desperately for help from Thorin which required only a few coins. The old man had promised to pay they few coins back when he could, but Thorin turned him away. The old man asked once more and only received the same treatment from the king, being thrown out of the room. 

Thorin thought he had rid of the old man but little did he know who it was. The doors reopened and to reveal the old man was really a wizard, Gandalf the Grey and in all of his power. The Dwarf had regretted his decision and quickly apologized but Gandalf could see in the King's heart that he was not yet truly sorry. There, he casted a spell upon the Dwarf that turned him into part dragon. Having the claws, horns, teeth, tail and even a few scales of a dragon. Gandalf then gave the King a beautiful, enchanted gem called the Arkenstone and told Thorin that only love could set him free and if he found someone to love (and who reciprocated the feeling) before he Arkenstone turned to stone, the spell would be broken and he would be a full Dwarf once more. But if not, he would turn into a full dragon and stay that way forever. 

After this, many if the Dwarves did not want to stay in the same kingdom with a leader with a heart and looks of a dragon, so they fled except for a few who were determined to save their king. But after a year of being in this state, Thorin lost all hope, for who could ever love a beast?


	2. Belle of the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very respected (and very odd) hobbit lass receives an unexpected visit...

It was a beautiful morning in the Shire, and Belle planned to enjoy every minute of it. Her long, curly brown hair was pulled back from the sides and tied to the back of her head with a nice blue bow that went well with her dark blue eyes (which were sometimes mistaken for brown in some shades of light). She smiled as she held her basket and closed the gate to her home behind her, then headed to the market. She was in no rush so she took her time, enjoying the fresh morning air.

Belle was a child of a very interesting couple. Her father was a Baggins (a very respectable family) and her mother was a Took (not as respectable, but rich and outgoing adventurous family) and many thought her a but odd for she wasn't like all regular hobbit lasses. When she was little she always ran off outside in trousers, dreaming of going on wild adventures and meeting the other races of Middle Earth. Everyone hoped she would just grow out of this and though she matured as she got older, her dreams never went away so she spent a lot of her time reading books and maps, learning all that she could of the world outside the safe, introverted world of the Shire. 

In fact she was headed to the bookshop this day to buy another story of Dwarves. She had just finished one of Elves and she was excited to learn about a new cultural. However unlike her younger days, she had grown to like staying at home and though she dreamed of adventures, she didn't plan to actually go on one any time soon, and if she did she hoped it wasn't a wild story like she had imagined when she was a child. 

She entered the market which was already full of Hobbits but that wasn't anything unusual. She smiled and nodded politely at everyone she passed, greeting a couple briefly but not stopping so she could reach her destination. She didn't pay attention the whispering around her, whether it be about her or somebody else. She had more important things to take care of than to gossip all day. She did make it to the shop to pick up her book and as soon as she both it, she already was starting to read it while she walked, subconsciously moving around and she only looked up when she stopped at a particular food stand to buy a couple of things.

She continued to read and walk until she bumped into somebody and immediately she looked up.

"Oh I am terribly sorry!" She apologized but had to resist frowning when she saw who she bumped into. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Fantastic.

Lobelia frowned in disapproval and she stuck up her nose a bit.  
"Belle Baggins, you need to get that large nose out of your book and watch where you're going!" She reprimanded. Belle subconsciously rubbed her nose from the comment but kept a calm compose.

"I am sorry Lobelia. I was just really excited about getting a new book and surely you would understand being excited about something." She replied politely. Lobelia snorted.

"If it's something important yes, but if it's about books filled with useless information then I pity the one who gets excited over it."

Belle sighed and could think of many insults to the woman but she honestly didn't care, thin it was also a good idea not to insult her because Lobelia was the busiest gossiper in the Shire, spreading rumors quickly that could lower your reputation and in a town like this, reputation was very important. If you hand slow reputation then nobody would want to have anything to do with you. So Belle simply replied:

"It's a book on facts about races other than hobbits. This one here is about Dwarves and their history-" she began to explain when she was interrupted by a disgusted grunt from Lobelia.

"Dwarves? Honestly Belle why would you read about Dwarves? They're a disgusting race and are nothing but trouble! At least Elves are graceful and regal but Dwarves-" she shook her head. "It's just more useless information. Why would you read about them? Do you plan on seeing a Dwarf or traveling to Erebor anytime soon? No? And you think you ever will meet a Dwarf? Probably not and even if you do, it's not like he or she would stick around to discuss their history with a hobbit girl. So why bother? Why don't you pay more attention to more important things?" 

Belle's frown just deepened and she raised a brow.

"You mean important as in marriage?" She asked.

"Precisely." 

Belle shook her head and exhaled.  
"Because there is nobody here that I want to marry. I don't mind being friends with the men around here but marriage goes beyond friendship and so far there is nobody here I would go that far with." Lobelia rolled her eyes.

"That's because you rather fantasize with ether fictional men or those who lived only long ago." 

"Maybe because they are more interesting then the men around here." Belle retorted and Lobelia raised her brows.

"Oh so you're saying nobody reaches your standards? That you are all above us and are not worthy enough for you?"

"Lobelia you know very well that is not what I mean. Now I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do. Good morning!" With that and a nod, she turned and started her way home and distracted herself by escaping the ruined morning if reality into the history and past of the Dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering "Why isn't her name Bilba or Bilbo?" Well... I just didn't like Bilba as much because I'm trying to stick with more actual Hobbit-sounding names and usually female Hobbits are named after flowers or something elegant ( Estella, Belladonna). Bilba is fine but I'd rather do something else.. And Bilbo- I'd rather keep that for our original male counterpart. But hey, everyone has their own opinion.


End file.
